gamedevtycoonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tech and Design Points Generation Algorithm
The game applies this algorithm to each Team member separately. It first calculates the amount of points earned and then spawns them. The process of generating points is split into 3 stages: Preparation, Development and, Bug-Fixing. The development stage is divided into 3 phases, each of which has sliders that determine the time allocated to certain aspects of the game currently in development. The first phase contains Engine, Gameplay, and Story/Quest sliders. The second phase contains Dialogue, Level Design, and AI sliders. The last phase contains World Design, Graphic, and Sound sliders. For Preparation, each mission of Development and Bug-Fixing are separately calculated towards possible Tech and Development points. Points from "Previous Missions" are added to the total, and if this sum is bigger than 0.6, then each point is spawned separately and it can become either a Tech/Design or Bug point. If you boost your staff, there is a chance to spawn another Tech/Design point. Input data - "Mission Level" - Mission Level is seen after development of game - "Topic/Genre ratio" - Topic/Genre ratio of game: see Raw Data for Review Algorithm - "Development focus" - Development focus of "Mission": see Raw Data for Review Algorithm - "Mission % of phase" = relative size of the field's part on the bottom bar under the Sliders (needed to insert as for example 30 not 0.3 ) - "T/D Weight of Mission" = Development Weight for Tech and Design Ratios: see Raw Data for Review Algorithm - "Optimal Team Size" = Optimal Team Size based on Game Size: see table below - "Game Size Factor" = ' see table below - '"STAFF" = Team member (Manager or Employees) - "T,D Skill Points of Staff" = 300 for Manager (= your character) from start of game (in garage), for new Staff member it is counted based on Budget with formula at STAFF page. Gets updated every time you train the Staff. - "T,D Skill Focus of Staff" - 'For Manager it is 0.6 = 300 / 500 in garage. = "T,D Skill Points of Staff" / 500 - '"Level of Staff" - Level of Staff is seen after development of game - "Quality of Staff" - for Level 1 = 0.2, Level 2 = 0.4 etc. = "Level of Staff" / 5 - "is Expert" '= if Staff has specialization training completed - '"is Staff Responsible" = Whether Staff is assigned to Misson or not. It is used only for bigger games (Medium, Large, AAA) - "Staff Workload" = Workload of Staff showned at left top corner of each Phase. It is Sum of "Mission % of Phase" of all missions in which "is Staff Responsible" / count of Staff responsible -> sums only Missions up to current Phase. For example: Engine: 20, Gameplay: 40, Story/Quests: 40, Dialogues: 10, Level Design: 30, AI: 60, World Design: 70, Graphic: 20, Sound: 10 Staff is Responsible to Gameplay: 40, Level Design: 30, Graphic: 20 -> "Staff Workload" for Phase 1 = 40 "Staff Workload" for Phase 2 = 40 + 30 = 70 "Staff Workload" for Phase 3 = 40 + 30 + 20 = 90 - "Staff Effective Workload" = "Optimal Team Size" * "Staff Workload" / 3 - "Staff Utilization" = Effective Workload" / 100) - 1 -> clamed between -1 and 1 positive value = overload, negative value = wasting and 0 = ideal - "Staff Utilization Penalty" = Penalty for not ideal "Staff Utilization" if "Staff Utilization" = 0 -> 1 if "Staff Utilization" > 0 -> 1 - 0.75 * "Staff Utilization" if "Staff Utilization" < 0 -> 1 - 0.25 * (-1 * "Staff Utilization") - "Staff Responsibility Factor": see table below R = 0.5 + ( "T,D Skill Focus of Staff" / 10 ) + ([ "T,D Skill Focus of Staff" / 2] -> clamped between 0 and 1) + ( 0.15 if "is Expert" ) - "Manager Bonus" = Bonus to "Current Quality Factor of Staff" only for "Manager" with low Level (below 4) - "Current Quality Factor of Staff" Q = 0.3 + "Quality of Staff" + "Manager Bonus" if Q > 1 then "Current Quality Factor of Staff" = 1 + (Q -1) / 2 else "Current Quality Factor of Staff" = Q For Manager with Level 1: 0.3 + 0.2 + 0.3 = 0.8 For Manager with Level 2: 0.3 + 0.4 + 0.2 = 0.9 For Manager with Level 3: 0.3 + 0.6 + 0.1 = 1.0 For Staff with Level 4: 0.3 + 0.8 = 1.1 => 1.05 This parameter is used to calculate amount of Points and also for determining the Chance whether each Point spawns as Tech/Design Point or Bug Point. To get max chance you want this parameter to be 1 or more. - "Engine Tech Level": 'Average of Tech Levels of Graphic Features used in Custom Engine and Tech Level of Selected Platform: see Raw Data for Review Algorithm page and Table at the end of this article - '"Engine Base Points" To get maximal Engine Base Points use only 1 Graphic Feature in Engine. A = "Engine Tech Level" -> rounded down C = "Engine Tech Level" - A D = value in Table with index A if C = 0 -> "Engine Base Points" = D if C > 0 -> "Engine Base Points" = D + ("value in Table with index A+1" - D) * C - "Mission+Engine Value" = ( 5 * "Development focus" * (1 + ("Mission Level" - 1)/ 20) + ("Engine Base Points" / 9) ) * "T/D Weight of Mission" * "Mission % of phase" * 3 / 100 - "Feature Benefit" - Benefit of selected Feature: see Custom Game Engine Features page - "Feature Level" - Feature Level is seen after development of game. Basic Level of all Features is 1 and only 2D and 3D Graphic Features can increase Level. - "Mission Feature Efficiency" = [ 20 * "Mission % of phase" * / (( Sum of "Feature Benefit" of each Feature) * "Game Size Factor") ] -> clamped between 0 and 100 - "Feature Bonus" = ( sum of {( 1 + ("Feature Level" - 1)/20) * "Feature Benefit"} for each Feature ) * "Mission Feature Efficiency" / 125 "T,D Points" - Points generated with the same formula (for Tech Points inserted Tech values, for Design Points inserted Design values) These points are in final step spawned as Tech/Design Points or Bug Points. If 0.6 < ( "T,D Points" + "T,D Points left from last update" ) > 1 then "T,D Points" = 1 "T,D Points left from last update" = "T,D Points" - ( "T,D Points" -> rounded down ) "T,D Points" = "T,D Points" -> rounded down Spawning Points Game spawn seperatly Tech and Design Points but with the same rules: "Boost Level" = 'from 0 to 3 (can be modify by training); '"Boost Factor" if "Boost Level" = 0 then BL = 1 else BL = "Boost Level" if Staff is not OnFire then "Boost Factor" = 0 else "Boost Factor" = ( BL + 1 ) / 8''' ''' for example if Staff is OnFire: "Boost Level" = 0 or 1 => "Boost Factor" = 0.25 => 25% chance for spawning extra Tech, Design or Researh point "Boost Level" = 2 => "Boost Factor" = 0.375 => 37.5% chance for spawning extra Tech, Design or Researh point "Boost Level" = 3 => "Boost Factor" = 0.5 => 50% chance for spawning extra Tech, Design or Researh point "Spawn Factor" 0.44 + 0.5 * ( "Current Quality Factor of Staff" -> clamped between 0 and 1) max = 0.94 (for Manager with Level 3 or Employee with Level 4) = 6 % chance to spawn Bug Point 0.84 (for Manager with Level 1) = 16 % chance to spawn Bug Point min = 0.69 (for Employee with Level 1) = 31 % chance to spawn Bug Point Each point is spawed separatly like this (meaning this is repeated "T,D Points" times): If "Spawn Factor" < ( random number between 0 and 1) then "T,D Point" is spawned as "Bug Point" else "T,D Point" is spawned as "Tech Point" or "Design Point" and random "Bug Point" can be spawned with 5 % chance If you boost your Staff then another "Tech Point" or "Design Point" can be spawned with "Boost Factor" % chance Spawning Research Points Research Point Generation is much more easy: Research points are generated only during development (not in preparation or bugfixing) - "New combination Factor" = initially 1; ' "New combination Factor"' = 2 if game has new combo (Combination of Genre and Topic) - "Research Skill Focus of Staff" = "Research Skill of Staff" / 500 at the garage "Research Skill Focus of Staff" 'for manager is 0.6 and for new employee '"Research Skill Focus of Staff" is between 0.2 and 1 (computed during hiring new staff ) for example "Research Skill of Staff" = 400 => '"Research Skill Focus of Staff" '= 400 / 500 = 0.8 '- "Research Points" ' = 2 * "New Combination factor" * (1 + "Random number between 0.1 and 0") * "Mission % of phase" * 3 / 100 * "Multiplier 2" * "Research Skill Focus of Staff" Each Research Point is spawned separately and you always get all points and if you boost your staff there is "Boost Factor" % chance to spawn another Research Point. Platform Tech Level table Category:Algorithms Category:Results Optimization Category:Game Points Category:Engine